Game Of The Gods
by Kanedama
Summary: Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke - These brothers in all but blood have been chosen to participate in the game of the gods to show who's godly powers are superior. Wielding the power of the gods, they must survive not only the enemies in the elemental nations but each other. OOC in main characters, pairing undecided NOT A SLASH FIC! over-powered Nar/Gaa/Sas but balanced


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**This is my first story in a while be gentle, there will be OOC in the main characters, it will stay canon for the most part up until end of the chunin exams.**_

_**This beta-read chapter has been brought to you by 'x the sleeping insomniac'**_

Prologue – The meeting of the gods

Three fourteen-year-old boys walked down a heavily wooded path and passed a crude sign that warned any travellers; they were battered and bruised from their previous mission in a barely mapped out land. They weren't the usual team but desperate times call for desperate measures. Since the invasion, the Sand and the Leaf had formed an alliance to keep strong in front of the other nations. Various well-paying missions were accepted for the first time, but they were occurring in a dangerous and unmapped lands—they were beyond the elemental nations and over the seas in a different land. Genin were being given C to A ranks, chunin given B to S ranks, jonin given A-S ranks and ANBU being sent on hunter ninja missions. At that moment the three boys were on an A rank mission, being some of the top of their respective villages, they were sent to assassinate a leader who took residence in a castle with nothing but foot soldiers who were the equivalent skill of a low genin. These boys left no prisoners and slaughtered anyone for the sake of their comrades, but only because of the adrenaline they got over their first kills, except for one of them who was passed that.

They passed an increasing number of signs that held the same warning as before and they shared a look of suspicion and tensed as they prepared for what was about to appear; it was suddenly growing darker and darker as they passed through the heart of the dense forest before the trees opened up and were positioned in a eerily structured formation, there was an even area between each tree. One boy gulped as they proceeded through the seemingly endless abyss, sweat began to roll down their brows as they got more paranoid and more nervous but more importantly – more annoyed.

Out of the three, only one had a good control of his anger, but while they waited he was slowly getting more and more furious. The dead silence was building, the eyes of darkness were watching their every move but one single sound echoed throughout the trees—the sound of a unified breath. A twig snapped in the dark fog to their right and it echoed through the forest like a bang, their heads snapped towards it before one shouted, "Screw this," He flared his chakra into his feet then ran at the nearest tree, he started to bounce in between two trees while trying to get to the top. However this act caused the other two to turn away from their path and look upward, this distraction gave their hunters an opening. Hordes of deformed creatures ran at them with a blood curdling war cry, they came from every direction to feed upon the flesh of the three ninja. Soon the boys were following the lead of the first boy while narrowly dodging the tree climbing demons. About twenty minutes later, they were forced to climb old school so they could conserve their last slivers of chakra.

By the time they had reached the top, they were in naught but their trousers as each had been shedding their clothes at various points to escape the inhuman ripping that the monsters delivered. Then, using the last of their chakra, they pushed themselves over the black dense forest. The pursuing monster burned to ash in the sunlight, giving them the time to breathe and recuperate, each looked shaken up and had a sick feeling in their stomachs with the deformed bodies fresh in their minds, some which would not even have been a passing thought of shinigami. They shivered in terror and a look they gave to each other made a silent promise to never speak.

Suddenly they were scrambling away from the forest's edge when dark shadows crawled out of a puddle and then a hunched black hooded figure rose up with a long scythe in his bony hand and a parchment in the other. Its back straightened, causing the hood to rise revealing a skull face, the eyes were burning flames and as its mouth opened a fiery tongue appeared, "Well, well, well, look what we have here... do you know how long it took me to bring that forest from the demonata universe?! Do you know how many have died in there?! But I feel cheated, so since you have escaped my grasp...you must do a job or I will take your souls right now," The three boys swallowed, "Now, there is a special seal that was put on the signs you saw that shields them from my eyes so you must remove them and you will be rewarded," Their eyes were full of terror as they flickered to the forest, he read their minds and touched each of them sending them away in a flash of black.

He replaced the parchment with three little dolls on light blue strings around their necks, he hung them with the strings by his index finger, and he then touched the eyes of the one doll and breathed in. His vision changed as he could now see through the unsuspecting eyes of one boy. "Should we be doing this?" one asked. "What else can we do?" another replied, but the third that had begun their escape out the forest was on a different train of thought, "That man in the cloak seemed somewhat familiar."

"Are you stupid or something? That thing wasn't a man!" the first said with exasperation, but he had started to burn the wooden signs and the other two followed his lead and they were soon brought back to the opposite side of the forest. "Well, you have spared your lives for the time being, I shall grant you each a wish," the hooded figure said with a malicious chuckle. "You, what power does your heart desire?" He stretched out and touched the chest of the boy, "You seek revenge but you desire the power to take it, what do you wish for?"

"What do you mean wish? What the fuck are you? Why are you doing this?" the boy shouted in rapid fire, "Get the fu—" His next statement was interrupted as he felt his breath being sucked out of his body, his veins blackened while his skin went pale. One of the other boys tried to rip him out the deathly shadow's grip but was knocked back by an invisible pulse. "Maybe I should throw you back in the forest," spoke the ghoulish figure. "Oh time's almost up." He released his grip on the boy who instantly fell to the ground while the presence of death left his system. The darkness of the forest was pierced by two blinding pillars of lights both as bright as each other, the hooded figure jumped away from the boys to gain space between it and the pillars. Soon after the light receded to show two figures—one, a woman with a transparent glow of light covering her barely clothed creamy skin holding a white staff with a green crystal shining atop it; her hair flowed yet there was no breeze while her eyes held a warm glow similar to that of a caring mother. The other figure resembled a white haired older man with dark tired eyes that held no feeling and a long white beard, his wore black robes with various-sized circles down the middle. In one hand he held a cane, which had a curved hourglass that turned when the sand was completely on one side of the head. He wore a red scarf with black symbols of power while on his back was a large golden clock with the kanji symbol of time and multiple pairs of minute and second hands all moving at different speeds.

The two new arrivals stared down the personification of darkness for what seemed like an eternity to the now forgotten and seemingly insignificant boys. The power of their mere presence had forced the boys to their knees as if they felt an unrelenting force bear down on them. The woman sighed and with a soothing voice she spoke, "**Have you forgotten already what we decided to do? You always were kind of...slow," **The hooded figure bristled at that comment then replied, "**Watch what you say, or have you forgotten that **_**favour **_** I did for you, for the last **_**human**_** you were interested in!" **The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously – the warmth had been replaced by a piercing anger, she took a step forward only to hear, "**I mean how many times did our dear Rikudo Sennin die huh, you'd think you would get used to it but-**," His was forced to break his taunt to dodge a bolt of pure light that soared towards his chest.

Two more were unleashed and sent in his direction however this time he didn't dodge, he simply batted them away. The light flew off into the forest only to reveal the horrible, deformed creatures, hungry and waiting. This started the boys thinking about what would happen to them when these beings had left them, if they would survive the horde once more.

"**The short tempered are always so fun to play with," **He reached into his cloak and in his hand was yet another doll; His purple rippled eyes, horn styled hair and the red necklace as iconic symbols for the god of shinobi , "**With all these heaven shots coming at me, something might happen to these dolls**,"

"**Tch, bastard**," was the woman's only reply; their kind had always watched down on humans and once in a while one of them caught their eye, more often than not it would develop into a one-sided relationship. This was different, she had given him children with the power that only passed down through genes. All the while the white haired man stood silent examining the boys which slightly unnerved them. "**Shinigami, it is time," **the woman spoke, changing the subject. "**The powers will choose them, now come." **Putting the doll back in his robes, the now named Shinigami walked towards the two and held out his scythe, the two others held out their staff and cane. A golden grey triangle formed in the space of the items which enclosed the younglings that were still kneeling.

Instantly the light disappeared and the boys collapsed. "**Send them back, Jikan**," The woman ordered the man. He nodded, shook the cane, then slammed it on the ground. The space around them wavered and sucked up the boys.

They were about to part ways when Shinigami called out, "**Kami, I have a question. . ." **He paused, reaching into the darkness that was his body and pulling out the doll of Rikudo Sennin, "**Does he fear death?"**

"**We had a deal**," Kami spat slightly raising her voice.

"**Whoops . . . my finger slipped**," His finger grazed the blue string around the neck of the doll, severing the string. "**No one lives forever, I heard you moved him to the land without power, the next dimensional portal is in 10 aeons, is it not?**," A look of shock and horror crossed Kami's face.

"**How long does he have, Jikan**?" She asked fearing the worst for her love. Jikan held up the cane and flicked the hourglass a few time then frowned.

"**Exactly 9.9 aeons, imagine that, he'll die just as you get there**," Jikan turned to walk off when he was pulled back by Kami, her eyes were full of determination, "**I know what you're going to ask and I'm not going to help you this way. I'll have settled my debt to both of you, and if he doesn't die soon we'll get a visit from **_**him**_," He stepped through a golden portal that resembled a large clock face.

"**Kami . . . if it helps**," she turned towards Shinigami, "**I just want to say . . . the . . . the look on your face was hilarious. Gosh, I'm a bastard. Anyway, someone in their dimension is about to die and I want to take him away myself so I'll stop by ol' Riku and give him the mark and we'll have a chat about how you can't help him. See ya**," He swung his cloak over him and disappeared in the darkness. Kami was forced to contain her anger at him and find a way to save her love as she left the physical plane it started to dissolve only to be replaced by a younger timeline.

**New timeline, 9 years before meeting of the gods**

Three brothers, not in blood but in bond all awoke from a horrific nightmare; they were running through a black forest filled with pure evil. They were chased by monsters not even the sickest criminals would think of. Each boy felt a bond between their two companions, however, they couldn't see their faces, but they felt like they knew each other.

The die had been cast, it had begun...

* * *

_**Please R&R if you want, it would help to have feedback, flames and all**_

_**tell me if you want omakes**_

_**anyone who can guess who gets what powers (death, life, time) gets a gift**_

_**Cya**_


End file.
